


No Means No

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story I wrote as a vent. Has rape and homophobia.
Kudos: 35
Collections: anonymous





	No Means No

The rain fell hard and sounded almost like hail on the roof of Python’s home. The creeper always loved the rain but this thunderstorm only made his anxiety rise up in his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax. He just needed to ignore the fact that trauma wanted surface in his mind and make him sob loudly. He felt so… dirty. Despite his best efforts, trauma forced its way up and flashbacks hit him hard.

_Python was walking with his friend. She was a total sweetheart of a woman, her soft sheep like features showing off what mob she was based off of. “You’re a virgin, Py?” She snorted in laughter._

_“Aw, I’m just waiting for the right person, Millie. Don’t know who that’ll be but… whoever he is, I’ll be fine.” He noticed Millie stop and crinkle her nose in disgust. “Millie? What’s wrong?”_

_“You’re a fucking fag?” Millie’s words hurt Python more than he let show. He tried to keep a straight face. “Ugh, how do you even know what you like if you’re a damn virgin?”_

_“Well, I like guys. That’s fine.” He chuckled awkwardly, not noticing Millie approach him. He did notice when she grabbed him but his T-shirt. “Uh, Millie. If you don’t want to be friends anymore because of this, that’s fine. I have to k-kind of expect… things…” The hateful look in her eyes made the creeper shudder and his gut feeling screamed at him to run. But, he wanted to see the best in people so he ignored it._

_“Why don’t you just try something? I’m your best friend, Py. If you don’t like sex with me, then you’re into guys.”_

_“Uh… Well, I’m not really comfortable with the idea…” He tried stepping back but she pulled him close, making him shake and struggle against her strong grip. “Millie! Let me go!”_

_“Why should I? Just try it. You won’t regret at least experimenting with me!” She took off his shirt in a swift motion and backed him against a tree off the path. _

_“Pl-please… Stop!” Python struggled and wanted to scream for help but knew that they were on a remote path in the woods. No one would be helping him. “Millie! C-can’t we do this… at h-home?”_

_“And have your parents think you were just in a phase? It’ll be our secret…” She palmed him through his pants, making him whimper loudly and tear up. “Don’t worry, Py… We’ll have fun~”_

_He could only nod weakly and close his eyes as Millie finished undressing him and then herself. “Pl-please…”_

_“Relax… You know you want this… Hell, you’re erect…” She forced herself onto him, making him sob and struggle. “Maybe it was just a phase…”_

Python sobbed loudly and gripped himself. He had told his family about what Millie did. How she ‘stole’ his virginity. They just laughed and said he should have enjoyed it. That was when he left. He had fled and tried to get as far away from his rapist as possible. That’s when he met Xisuma, who invited him to Hermitcraft.

A soft knock on his door then someone entering made Python peek over the edge of his balcony. Zedaph had entered. “Python?”

“…I’m here.” His boyfriend looked up and noticed Python an emotional mess. “H-hey…”

Zedaph came up the stairs and sat next to his boyfriend. “…Flashbacks?” Python nodded. “Need comfort?” Another nod. Zedaph smiled and went down, grabbing some extra blankets and making some hot chocolate. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” He covered Python and kissed his forehead. “If that woman ever comes again, I’ll do whatever I can to stop her from finding you.”

“…thank you, babe.”

“Anything for you.”

Python smiled. With a support system, he’d be okay.


End file.
